earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Heretic Saga 13
Characters * Lee Travis * Jason Blood * Madame Xanadu * Deadman * ??? Location * Gotham City, NJ * October 25th 2016, 0715 Local Time VOX Archive * Deadman: sigh What is it about you? Hmm? What makes you so bloody special? * Madame Xanadu: Boston... What are you doing? * Deadman: Nimue? * Madame Xanadu: Yes. It's me, Boston. * Jason Blood: And me. * Deadman: scoff Jason? Where- I don't see- * Jason Blood: We're scrying. * Deadman: Scrying? scoff More like spying! Can't a dead man have some privacy? * Jason Blood: Strange thing to hear coming from a ghost watching some poor girl sleep. * Deadman: What? grumble It's not like that! * Jason Blood: Boston, I assure you we can empathize with you. * Deadman: What? * Madame Xanadu: You may be dead, but you're not immune to boredom or the charm of a beautiful girl. * Deadman: I just said it's not like that! * Jason Blood: Boston, please. We're not fools. We weren't born yesterday... or even in the last century. * Deadman: I'm being serious! There's something about her that- * Jason Blood: That turns you on. Yes, we get that, but this isn't the healthy way to go about it. * Deadman: I swear, Jason... if you weren't already possessed by that big ugly monster I'd take your body for a joyride that'd leave you too sore to sit upright for days! * Madame Xanadu: Boston, why don't you come home and let us discuss this properly. * Deadman: I'm serious. It really isn't like that. I don't know why, but I'm drawn to her... and before Jason says another word, it's not like that! Nothing like that! Yes, I expletive acknowledge she's beautiful. Really beautiful. Okay? I said it, but whatever is drawing me to her ain't little Boston or anything like that. No... This is something more than hormones and libido. It's... sigh I don't know what it is. * Madame Xanadu: Are you saying there is some sort of mystical connection between you and her? * Deadman: Yes! Well, no... I don't know! Maybe? * Jason Blood: Some sort of psychic bridge left over from when you possessed her? * Deadman: No. It was there before I possessed. expletive, it was the reason I chose her. I felt drawn to her. I don't know. I guess I thought that whatever that pull was might indicate she'd make a good host. * Madame Xanadu: Interesting... Perhaps when she awakes, we could have a word with her? * Jason Blood: That would be preferable to leaving Boston to stare at her hours on end every night. * Deadman: scoff I haven't been here all night. * Madame Xanadu: No, of course not... She was with John earlier in the evening last night. Wasn't she? * Deadman: At the Sons' Clubhouse, yeah... but- * Jason Blood: John would have spotted you trailing her. Would have told you to leave her be. * Deadman: Yes, but- * Madame Xanadu: So you waited for her at her home. Didn't you? * Deadman: sigh Look, I'm not trying to be a creep... for once. There's something about this girl that- * beep * Deadman: gasp * beep * Deadman: chuckle Just the alarm on her phone. * Lee Travis: beep, groan, click, clatter Morning already? screentap Snoozing... rustling * Madame Xanadu: Come home, Boston. Let the girl get some sleep. * Deadman: Yeah, okay... Fine, I'll be right- * Lee Travis: rustling Hello? * Deadman: Did you hear me? * Lee Travis: Is someone there? sheets rustling * Deadman: chuckle Look, I can explain why I'm- * Lee Travis: Greg, is that you? * Deadman: No, it's Boston... remember... The ghost? * Lee Travis: footsteps * Deadman: Okay, so she doesn't see me. She walked right by me. * Madame Xanadu: Boston, it's not you she is hearing. * Deadman: But I'm the only one here... * Jason Blood: You're the only one talking. Be quiet for a minute and you'll hear what she does. * Lee Travis: Greg, please don't tell me you're helping yourself to my Toaster Tarts again- footsteps, door opens Because I'm not really keen on the idea of using my paycheck to feed a millionaire. footsteps, sigh So, unless you're cooking me a western omelette or something, you better get- gasp * ???: gunshot * Deadman: What the expletive?! * Madame Xanadu: Was that a gunshot? * Jason Blood: Nimue, the crystal ball, move it to the kitchen, I can't see anything! * Madame Xanadu: I'm trying I can't- Something is preventing me from scrying there! * Deadman: Something? Something like what? * Jason Blood: Boston, get in there and find out! * Deadman: Right! On it! whoosh * ???: Hold it right there, spirit. thrum, cthonic crackle, chuckle * Time: 26 minutes, 23 seconds * Deadman: Wait... Where the hell did he-? What happened? gasp expletive! Lee! Lee! No, no, no...No, don't let it end like this. It can't end like this... Lee! Lee, answer me! expletive! Lee! Lee! Lee! pant Nimue? Nimue, can you hear me? Nimue, if you can hear me teleport her to you or something! We got to save her... She's... She's dying... Wait, she was just shot... Why isn't she bleeding? Why isn't she- She's so still... So cold. This isn't right... No one goes that easy. She... She's already dead. groan What did that bastard do to me? He must've used some necromancy or- expletive! No, who gives a expletive about him? Focus, Boston! Focus! There was something special between us. Something that felt... familiar. Something that reminded me of... What?! What the expletive is it? pant, pant, angry growl, psychokinetic thrum, extoplasmic crackle, loud chattering Wait... gasp It was you, wasn't it? shout: Rama Kushna! Was it you? Was that what I sensed about her? chuckle That's it, isn't it? I was sensing your touch on her, wasn't I? It was the same sensation that I felt when I was there, in Nanda Parbat... when you helped me find peace in my death- sigh If you're watching this now then tell me what is peaceful about this?! You knew this would happen to her, didn't you?! shout: Didn't you?! You piece of expletive expletive expletive, answer me! You knew this was going to happen, didn't you? sob Just like you knew what was meant for me... and I get it. I was a downright rotten piece of expletive and probably deserved what I got... but this?! This girl didn't deserve this! This girl deserves better than this! You knew that! Didn't you? That's why you chose her in life! Answer me, dammit! Tell me I'm wrong! I'm not! Am I? Well, sob, sore chuckle then do something about it! Help her! Why choose her if you're not going to help her?! pause Well? I'm waiting! scoff Yeah? Well, fine... expletive you then! If you won't help her, I will! ectoplasmic crackle, gasp, sigh pant Okay, kid... No clue if this is going to work, but what is there to lose, eh? ectoplasmic crackle, squish, sigh Okay, now wha-? * Lee Travis: gasp, clatter * Deadman: gasp Holy expletive! It worked! * Lee Travis: pant My eyes... My eyes, it's so bright! * Deadman: chuckle Yeah, the afterlife is a darker place. The transition can be a bit startling. * Lee Travis: Afterlife? * Deadman: Wait, you can hear me? * Lee Travis: Of course I can hear you... Wait, who are you? And why does my chest feel so warm? * Deadman: footsteps Uh... Lee? gulp Open your eyes... slowly. chuckle Hi. It's me, Boston... again. * Lee Travis: Boston? What the hell are-? panicked scream, clatter What the expletive! I've been shot! Trivia and Notes * Part of the Heretic Saga Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Heretic Saga 12. * Story continues in VOX Box: Heretic Saga 14. * While we hear only one person, VOX Box: Heretic Saga 17 reveals there were two assailants. Links and References * VOX Box: Heretic Saga 13 Category:VOX Box Category:Lee Travis/Appearances Category:Jason Blood/Appearances Category:Nimue Inwudu/Appearances Category:Boston Brand/Appearances Category:Dark Justice/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Heretic Saga Storyline